Sechelia Memories
by Tsukiya Ryuuji
Summary: It's practically the school life of Fubuki,Gazelle,Reize,Burn,Hiroto and Gouenji.It's a Shuuya X Shirou,Burn X Gazelle and Gran X Reize story. The Alias Academy don't exist and will never exist in my story.Forever. Anyway,just for precaution.THIS IS YAOI! AND there is totally not SMUT since I'm innocent.Well...not so innocent but still innocent.(In my own opinion)


_**In this story,Gouenji,Hiroto,Gazelle & Burn is rich peoples and Fubuki and Reize are friends with are staying with Gazelle too.**_

* * *

_**- First Meeting**_

_**In the Suzuno Household...**_

_**RING RING RING!**_

The alarm clock do its job,screaming across a certain room filled with 3 with green long hair,another with half-spiked dark gray hair and the last one with silver hair as the trio lay asleep at a big bed,cuddled up with the alarm doing its job perfectly,while the trio won't budge a lied at the bed sleeping like new-born babies.

_**CREAK**_

The door was opened and a lady in her thirties came has long silver hair walk straight to the trio before shaking the one with gray hair. "Fubuki-chan,it's time to wake you don't wake up the three of you is gonna be late for school."she said softly,shaking the gray-haired boy. The gray-haired boy is called Fubuki,Fubuki Shirou and he is currently staying with the Suzuno Household since parents and younger brother died in an avalanche in Hokkaido 10 years ago.

"Ngnnn...Yuki-san,Good Morn~ing."Fubuki said,stretching his body while yawning. "Morning, can you wake Fuu-chan and Ryuu-chan for me? And if you three don't hurry up you're gonna be late for school."she said softly,careful not to wake the two up.

But...right after she said the word 'late for school',the green-haired boy and silver-haired boy shoot up like a zombie,eyes still after 5 minutes sitting up like a zombie,shocking the life out of Fubuki and Yuki,they suddenly lay back to sleep...again.

"Aish...Wake those two are up,okay.I'll be down and hurry up."she said,ruffling Fubuki's hair then going back down.

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

Two brunettes (Reize and Gazelle) are running all around the room,looking for their stuffs while Fubuki is combing his hair since he had finish changing to his uniform. Those two were actually searching for their tie,forgetting where they put it the previous day not to mention oblivious to the knowledge that their tie was with Fubuki.

"What are you two doing? Running all around the room like chicken except that your are not a chicken."Fubuki asked,after finished combing his hair just to see Gazelle and Reize running like chickens.

"We're finding for our ties."Gazelle said,still searching for his tie which is with Fubuki. "Your ties are with me. You two gave it to me yesterday."Fubuki said still wondering whether or not his friends has **STMS.** (Short-term Memory Syndrome)

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TELL US EARLIER!"Gazelle and Reize shouted unison and fortunately or unfortunately,Fubuki didn't manage to close his ears before the two chickens turns into two roaring dinosaurs. "Well,you two didn't ask and please don't shout.I'll go deaf you two are like dinosaurs."Fubuki said softly.

"Anyway,we're gonna be late if we don't rush down now!"Reize said in a scared they went down to the dining room to eat breakfast with Gazelle's Mom,Yuki Hinakoto.

"Morning,Yuki-san/Mama."the three of them said unison then taking their sit at the table. "Morning,my cute babies."Yuki said,full of sarcasm. "Mama/Yuki-san!"the trio whined loudly at the same time. "Hahahaha! Eat faster we have to leave soon or else you'll be late for school."Yuki said laughing when her _**'babies'**_ whined at her.

* * *

_**At Inazuma High School...**_

The students lined up in two lines after seeing who who wouldn't do that? It's Gouenji Shuuya,Hiroto Kiyama and Haruya Nagumo A.K.A three are popular with their wealth and good looks thus becoming the Kingka immidietly after they step a foot at the school grounds then suddenly one hand landed on Hiroto's shoulder and another landed on Gouenji's. The owner of those hands jumps over Hiroto and Gouenji's head,avoiding hitting Burn's too as they landed in front of those three,making those three stay frozen, before sprinting again.

"Zelle! You lose!"shout those two unisonly as they sprint all they way into the school then suddenly a hand landed on Burn's head,pushing his head down before the owner of the so-called-hand jumps over Burn's head avoid hitting Hiroto and Gouenji's head since they was standing there frozen together with the two-lined up students,Gazelle had no choice but to jump over Burn's head as Gazelle land infront of those three like what Reize and Fubuki did.

"SORRY!"he shouted,sprinting in. Leaving all of the students shocked at what just happened and a fumming mad Haruya Nagumo.

_**Time Skip till After the bell rings...**_

The trio went to their class and lucky or not,those three whose jumped over their head is also in the same class as they three sit at the last row while the trio sit infront of them.

"Hey,you lose so you're doing all the chores for these week."Fubuki said,laughing at Gazelle pouting's face. "It's not fair! You two tricked me!Wait...aren't those who we jumped above of?"Gazelle said,pointing at the three figure sitting infront of them.

"I don't remember.I only know that you and Reize jumped two boys that have red hair."Fubuki said,shrugging his shoulder. "Well,I only remember that the one that Shirou jumped over has white mountain-li...ked hair."Reize said before "Aren't those sitting infront of us,matching all of the description?"Gazelle said,pointing at them again. "Yeah...red hair and mountain-liked white hair."Fubuki said,before poking the one with white hair.

"Umm...did we jumped over you guys just now?"Fubuki asked the white-haired boy who turned around to look at him. "Yes,you did. Why?"Gouenji asked confused. "I just want to say sorry to you and your friends for jumping at guys."Fubuki said,awkwardly.

"It's fine but I guess your friend with the silver hair ones made Burn angry so he needs to say sorry to Burn."Gouenji said,pointing to Gazelle. "Oh,really."Fubuki said then he thought `Great! Another idiotic mess that involve Gazelle and apologizing that would _**never**_ happen without a mess. Seriously,the word apologizing and Gazelle can _**never**_ be together in a sentence unless it's the end of the world.'

"Like that will ever happen."Fubuki and Reize mumbled after hearing what Gouenji said. "Did you say something?"Gouenji then asked as he heard those two mumbled something. "N-nothing important."Fubuki sluttered as he was caught mumbling. "Oh okay."Gouenji replied,eying Fubuki suspiciously,not noticing the small sigh that escape Fubuki's mouth.

_**CREAK**_

"Morning,class.I'm your homeroom name is Kazemaru Ichirouta. You all can call me Kazemaru-sensei and I don't care whether you are _**rich**_ kids or not,if you don't do the homeworks that I give I'll make sure you get _**detention**_ or I'll _**call**_ your parents understand?" the teacher said with a stern tone. "Yes,sensei."all of the students answer,scared of the thought that their parents were called to school.

"Good. Now,let's start homeroom but before that I'm gonna take the attendance."the teacher said,before sitting down

"Fubuki Shirou!"

"Here."

"Gouenji Shuuya!"

"Here"

"Haruya Nagumo!"

"Here."

"Hiroto Kiyama!"

"Here."

"Midorikawa Ryuuji!"

"Here."

"Suzuno Fuusuke!"

"Here."

"Okay,good. Now,let's start homeroom."The teacher said as he start writing on the whiteboard.

* * *

Hi,I'm new here so REVIEW! And Kingka means like the King of the School or the most handsome man in the school.


End file.
